


小张的上门服务

by DarthRiver



Category: Aḿ Jín | Running Out of Time (1999), 暗战
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRiver/pseuds/DarthRiver
Summary: 绝症omega小张发情，干脆来找何督察解决
Relationships: 何尚生/张生
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	小张的上门服务

何尚生呆楞地看着骑在身上的女人，雪白的肌肤乌黑的秀发，仰着头让他看不清面容，摇摆着销魂的腰肢将他吞得更深，他无法克制地闷哼出声，忍不住也挺起身体，将自己硬得难受的阴茎继续往那个又湿又热的地方送。一只手不合时宜地按住了他的胯骨，制止他挺身的动作，他猛地睁开眼，美女消失了，他满头大汗地瞪着天花板。他卧室里原本只有一盏夜灯，但现在床头灯亮着，他继续盯了天花板上的阴影有那么几秒，这才将视线投向自己腿间。  
那人早就已经发现他醒了，厚颜无耻地开始了自己的表演，缓慢地抬起头让那根东西从自己嘴里滑出来，末了还发出了极为色情的“啵”地一声。既熟悉又陌生的人没穿衣服，挤在他胯下，左手又摸了上来，圈在他的勃起根部极为随意地套弄了几下。对上何尚生的视线时甚至挑衅般地伸出舌头舔了舔自己被唾液和前液搞得湿漉又晶亮的嘴唇。何尚生不想承认自己被眼前的活春宫搞得更加兴奋了，好容易才集中精力从刚醒转的迷糊状态里挤出点条理来，试图搞清楚目前的状况。  
“你在搞什么啊？”  
张生笑了，眼睛在昏暗的灯光里发亮，活像只偷到鱼的猫。何尚生想，他看起来状态倒是很不错，不像坐在副驾驶上那般气若游丝。如果他没有再次拿舌头舔过他的龟头的话这也许会是个很正经的对话开场。  
“食蕉啊。”  
何尚生再次感受到了在他们之前的交锋中他时常会有的感觉，头痛。他不是没想过在那次道别之后他也许还会再次见到张生，在他脑海里一个小小角落里他甚至有些想念张生。  
但他可完全没有设想过这样的情况。  
“你半夜闯进我家，还……还……”何尚生努力了一下但怎么也说不出后半句的‘还含我鸡巴'，倒是闹得自己脸上有些烧，他暗骂了自己一声，又不是什么纯情高中生了，“信不信我抓你袭警啊。”  
“不要这么认真嘛，何督察。”  
张生依旧在笑，垂下头去，用脸颊去贴何尚生的勃起，被舔得湿润的龟头蹭到他鬓角的发丝，刺痒的感觉让他忍不住扭动身体，笨拙地坐起身来，但他开始不确定坐直身体到底算不算一个正确的选择。  
这个新的姿势让他能看到更多，比如张生此前一直在忙碌的右手到底去了哪里。何尚生知道自己吃惊得张开了嘴巴的样子一定看起来很蠢，但向来伶牙俐齿的谈判专家此时是真的不知该作何反应。他盯着面前的表演，视线左右飘忽，从张生的嘴唇扫到脸颊再飞过他光裸的肩头，望向自己被扒到大腿上皱巴巴的内裤，他甚至还瞥到被随意地丢在一边的润滑剂瓶子。这位夜半访客甚至找到了他的库存，直接拿来用了。他的目光最后还是重新回到青年身上，他很清楚在他走神的这短短几秒里张生的双眼一直锁定在他脸上，从未挪开过。  
他看到青年沉着腰，右手在自己身后做着扩张，手臂和背部的肌肉绷紧着，是和他梦里柔软娇艳的女人完全不同的景象。不知是快感还是疼痛让他脸颊和脖颈都染上淡淡的粉，张生发出极轻的低喘，何尚生开始觉得热，吸进鼻腔的空气都开始染上热度，还带着充满夏天气息的味道。  
就算是再迟钝的人到了现在也该反应过来了，他直接跳过了心理纠结的繁琐步骤，抬起手扣在了张生后颈。  
“你发情了。”  
张生又笑出声，将头仰起，发热又微微肿起的腺体贴上何尚生的掌心时烫得他险些想要撤回自己的手。  
“是啊，何督察。”  
何尚生想说很多，从我不是那么随便的alpha到你怎么是omega再到为什么来找我，最后他还是那么傻愣愣地张了张嘴，什么也没说。张生对他的称呼就像个魔咒，尤其是在这种时候，用那种带着点嘲讽但又亲昵的语气把他钉在原地。  
他放开手，食指指腹轻轻擦过张生的腺体，满意地看到对方闭上眼睛克制自己的颤抖。何尚生又仔细地去嗅对方的信息素，他之前的感觉的确没错，那的确是属于夏天的味道。淡淡的香草冰淇淋气味配在眼前这么一个狡猾之人身上，不禁让他觉得有些好笑。  
张生抽出右手，直起身来，把那几根被体液和润滑剂弄得乱七八糟的手指随意地在何尚生的床单上蹭了蹭，嬉皮笑脸地无视了何尚生假意恼怒的眼神，极轻易便欺身上来骑到了他身上，柔软的臀肉贴上何尚生的胯，两条手臂也缠过来，亲密地拥住何尚生的肩。  
“你没拿避孕套。”  
何尚生的手贴上他腰间，额头几乎相抵，他一直在压抑自己的信息素，到了现在才放出一些来。他一直认为自己的信息素气味比起其他的alpha来说已经算是比较温和的类型，但不管是再温和的味道，对于现在的张生来说都是几乎难以承受的刺激。发情的omega气息浓郁到几乎凝成实体，清爽的甜味混着些奶味萦绕在他舌尖，催促他去掠夺。  
“找你借点精咯。”张生摆腰蹭他，湿热的穴口刮擦着他的阴茎，渴求着被进入，“别担心啦，我又没和别人做过，没毛病的。”  
何尚生很想问他此前发情都是如何度过，但受到影响的alpha思路也没有平时那么清晰，只是揽住怀里的人直接互换了位置，他的床发出吱嘎的声音，和张生惊讶的闷哼混在一起对他提出抗议。  
“那是不是要还呢？”  
他狠狠操进张生体内，高热的内壁裹住他的下体，甚至比张生那张闲不住的嘴更让他抓狂。何尚生吻上张生的颈侧，一吮便留下一个属于他的深色吻痕。张生笑着将腿缠上他腰间，去迎合他的动作，嘴里断断续续的呻吟混着喘，一时也是难以给出任何回答。  
他开始想听到更多，看到更多，alpha的本能和他对张生那点说不清道不明的感情混在一起变成一杯味道怪异的饮料，被他一饮而尽。他伸出手去掐住张生的腿根，让他将腿张得更开，他几乎整个上半身都盖在了张生身上，对方那根一直缺乏照料的阴茎可怜兮兮地被困在二人紧贴的小腹间，每次有意无意地挤压和触碰都让那器官吐出更多无色的液体，把张生的肚皮弄得一团糟。  
张生放开一只挂在他脖子上的手臂，在他恼火地命令他把手放回去之前摸上了自己平坦的小腹。  
“要还……怕是只能还你一个宝宝咯……”  
何尚生更加用力地顶他，龟头强行抵住张生还未打开的生殖腔口，酸胀的感觉漾开来，让张生直接攀上了高潮，他无助地仰起头来，将自己的咽喉暴露在何尚生眼前，一如交欢中雌伏的动物。他射在自己和何尚生胸口，星星点点，又让何尚生不合时宜地想起融化的香草冰淇淋。  
高潮过一次的omega的甬道变得更适合交媾，敏感的生殖腔口也为他打开，只需稍稍用力便可以直接操进那个甜美的器官。没有alpha能够拒绝这样无言的邀请，何督察啄了一下张生的肩头，从omega渴望着更多快感的穴里拔了出来。张生黑亮的眼里盛满疑惑又带着些无法克制的委屈，那眼神让他忍不住想笑，他的omega那么特别，脆弱又狡猾，大胆又妄为，他又怎么会在这种时候继续作弄他呢？  
何尚生像摆弄听话的人偶那样让张生翻过身来，跪伏在床上，他便直接就着这个姿势从身后重新插了进去，迫不及待的人可不止张生一人。他再次扣住张生的腰，稳住他高潮过后有些发软的身体，从这个角度看不到张生的脸，他只能想象一直带着笑的青年此时又是怎样一副被干到失神的表情，闷闷的呻吟被堵在枕头里，听起来极不爽利。何尚生带着笑俯身吻上张生的脊椎，每一次都更加向上，张生的额头抵住枕头，哆嗦着抬起手无力地捂住了自己后颈的腺体。  
他操进张生的生殖腔，已经开始成结的alpha阴茎就卡在那小小的宫口处，给omega带来更多酸胀的感觉。何尚生听到他在小声骂些什么，也不手软，把人捞起来，上半身紧贴住他的胸口。他的嘴唇盖在张生捂在后颈的手指上，湿热的呼吸和亲吻一起催促着他。  
“让我进去。”  
“你已经在里面了。”  
张生的声音里终于是少了平时一贯的轻松，听着瓮声瓮气的，何尚生伸手去摸对方脸颊，毫不意外地摸了一手眼泪。  
“你知道我说的是什么。”  
更多的亲吻和他刻意释放的信息素形成温柔的哄骗，让张生最后还是迟疑着挪开了自己的手掌。何尚生咬上去，尝到铁锈味和香草冰淇淋的味道，混上他自己的红茶气味，最后几种味道一起逐渐变得淡下去。  
他射在张生体内，空闲的左手绕到对方身前，仅仅用食指划过张生重新勃起的性器就已经让过于敏感的omega尝到了第二次高潮。  
“再亲亲我？”  
何尚生微笑着凑上去，吻住张生沾着眼泪咸咸的嘴唇。


End file.
